Boboka
Boboka Is a female sable antelope that resides in the Pride Lands. She is the mother of her son and a member of Bupu's Herd. Appearance Boboka is a female sable antelope with dark-brown fur. She has a brown-white underbelly, muzzle and white marking above her eyes, with a black mane. She has dark-blue eyes and a black nose. Her inner ears are light grey and brown, with a black tip on the top. She has two long off-white horns. Her tail has a black tuft at the end. Personality She tends to be the voice of reason for Bupu and is also caring for the young ones of her herd. History Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Boboka, her son and the rest of Bupu's Herd are standing in a pool of water which has flooded their grazing grounds from a previous storm. Kion, Bunga, Fuli, and Ono arrive and try to persuade them to leave for their safety since another storm is on the way. However, their leader, Bupu, refuses, even after being warned of this second rain storm. When Kion tempts them with the offer of more food and a safer place should they follow him, Boboka hears his words and perks up, shocked when Bupu still refuses. She takes action and speaks with Bupu, suggesting that it might be better for the young ones. Bupu finally relents, and they follow the Lion Guard. They follow Kion but no sooner than they have left they encounter a rock slide on the side of a cliff. Ono checks on the herd as per Kion's orders, who reveals that they are all safe. After Bunga suggests using the Roar of the Elders on the rocks, Kion gets the idea to use it on the herd's side so as not to injure anyone. They scramble over the rocks, and Kion uses his Roar of the Elders to blast the rocks away. The herd then continues to follow the Guard. After some delay, they make it to the Flood Plains, where Beshte has created some Hippo Lanes for them to move across to the other side. While Ono flies away to speak to Beshte, Bunga then asks for mothers and children first, so Boboka and her son start to enter the Flood Plains. Almost immediately after their leave, Ono returns, demanding that no one is sent in. As it turns out, Beshte's Hippo Lanes are not straight and true, and animals will no doubt get lost in there. Kion takes action, and he asks Ono to help him locate the pair. With another storm hammering down, Kion first locates Boboka's son with the help of Ono and saves him from drowning. Kion asks him where his mother is, and he exclaims that she was right behind him. But they soon hear her cries for help in the near distance, and Kion promptly rushes into the water to save her whilst Ono leads her son back to the rest of the herd to wait. Kion soon manages to save Boboka and leads her back to her son. She is then happily reunited with him, and they soon join the rest of the herd down the lane, speeding up when they feel comfortable. Rafiki's New Neighbors When Mzaha is allowed to rejoin the herd after being kicked out, he attempts to initiate a game of tag with Boboka while she grazes. Later, she watches him leave the herd of his own accord. Divide and Conquer Boboka watches Tamaa impersonate some animals for fun. The Scorpion's Sting Boboka attends the Kumbuka celebration for King Simba, singing along with Rafiki to Good King Simba. The Kilio Valley Fire When Ma Tembo's herd loses their home, Kilio Valley, Kion asks Bupu if they can stay in their home. Bupu says yes since the guard asks nicely. But Boboka got sprayed with sand in her face. Soon the elephants start to fight with the sable antelopes and they kick them out of there home. Beshte and the Beast Boboka is seen grazing briefly when Ono tells her and the other sable antelopes to follow him to Nyani Grove, away from the impending Army of Scar. Pride Landers Unite! After thinking that Bupu has seen a jackal the sable antelopes start to panic. They are being stopped by the guard until the galagos come and almost make them trip. Later Boboka goes with her herd to help fight the Outlanders. The animals keep fighting with each other and Kion gets Makuu to teach the others how to fight. However, Makuu takes over and starts yelling at them for not doing it right. Later Ono spots the army attack Makuu's Watering Hole and the Pride Landers help defend it. After the army gets tired of fighting Kion uses the Roar Of The Elders to blast them away. The Queen's Visit Boboka watches as Queen Dhahabu and her herd come into the Pride Lands and go up to Pride Rock. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Boboka and her herd are at Mizimu Grove watching Timon and Pumbaa as they sing their song Tujiinue when the Army of Scar attacks and crashes the party. Soon Scar reveals himself to the herds when the Grove is in flames leading the herds to panic and run. Fuli manages to stop Bupu and his herd from running into a ditch upon reuniting with the other herds, Bupu is furious over Kion and Simba keeping the revelation of Scar's return a secret, and considers taking his herd and leaving the Pride Lands, like the other leaders, claiming to his herd that "there is nothing to discuss." However, after listening to Kion's speech about how they'll survive Scar's war at Mizimu Grove, Bupu agrees to stay, albeit reluctantly, as it takes some persuasion from Laini to get him to confirm his decision. Battle for the Pride Lands Boboka helps the Lion Guard fight the Army of Scar. She then says goodbye to the Lion Guard as they go to the Tree of Life. Return to the Pride Lands Boboka watches as Kion becomes the king of the Tree of Life. Family *Boboka's Son: Son Songs *Good King Simba *Prance With Me Trivia *She is one of three named Sable Antelope characters, the first being Bupu and the third being Mzaha. * Boboka’s name was first mentioned in Pride Landers Unite!. * Just like her leader Bupu she won't do anything unless someone says "please." * Boboka has returned for Season 2. * Boboka's model appears multiple times in Pride Landers Unite!, The Queen's Visit and The Fall of Mizimu Grove. * Boboka will return in Season 3. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antelopes Category:Parents Category:Pride Landers Category:Minor Characters Boboka Category:Mammals Category:Bovids Category:Adults